


The Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: Xiaoyang [4]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their time as trainees becomes difficult to handle at times when certain events cause awkwardness but they overcome it again and again...





	The Beginning

Yangyang had recognized Xiaojun the moment he arrived at the trainees' dorms. He had been confident, not shy to talk to his fellow trainees, just as Yangyang remembered him from when he'd first seen him in person.  
It had been good luck that had brought Yangyang to the SM building with a few other Chinese trainees that day. Kunhang had poked his side with his elbow.  
"Ain't that the guy from X Fire?" he had whispered, discretely pointing at the group of teenagers standing near the windows.  
Yangyang had given him a brief nod. "His voice is amazing and his dancing is good too. I'm pretty sure he's gonna make it."  
"He's a vocal, so we don't really have anything to fear," Kunhang had giggled.  
Then Xiaoyang had turned his head, sensing the movement of the boys walking past in the corner of his eye.  
Yangyang had met his gaze, looked away, scolded himself for looking away, and finally smiled at him.  
Xiaojun had smiled back and nodded respectfully.  
He'd been gone by the time they were headed back to their dorms.  
He had taken Xiaojun under his wing the first evening and every evening after that.  
"I saw you at SM a month ago," were Xiaojun's first words to Yangyang when they had first crossed paths in the hallway the day of his arrival.  
"Speak Mandarin, I'm Chinese," Yangyang had said, making Xiaojun's jaw drop in surprise.  
"Oh! That's so cool! I didn't know there were so many Chinese trainees at SM."  
"It's because of NCT China," Yangyang had explained. "Whoever of us makes it will debut with some of the other Chinese members. Lucas and Kun for example."  
They had ended up on Yangyang's bed, talking the night away, narrating their lives to each other. Yangyang hadn't tried to hide the fact that he'd seen Xiaojun on TV or that he was pretty much in love with his singing voice. Xiaojun had quizzed him about Germany in return, amazed at the fairytale clichés that turned out to be half-true and the harsh realities that refilled the lines on the canvas with new colors.  
Now, two months later they were sitting next to each other on the ground, drunk, and happily celebrating the birthday of one of the Korean trainees in his parents' living room.  
"Dare," Woojin said.  
"Kiss Kunhang on the cheek," Xiaojun dared him with an excited giggle.  
Everybody knew that Kunhang was one of the most open-minded trainees – and everybody knew that Woojin was kind of stuck up. Or if they hadn't noticed they definitely did now as he scrunched up his nose leaning forward and finishing his task with a speed that would've made Usain Bolt jealous.  
The other boys laughed, not thinking anything of it until it was Woojin's turn again several rounds later and the provocative look he gave Xiaojun spoke a million words.  
"Oh no," Xiaojun hid behind Yangyang's back, a firm grip on his arm. "Save me!"  
"Don't worry, it's nothing." Woojin made a dismissive gesture with his hand before announcing his dare. "Imagine if we were girls," he said. "Whom would you kiss?"  
"Ay," Xiaojun exclaimed. "I didn't say truth!"  
"It's part of the dare," Woojin explained. "Because you're gonna kiss that person for three seconds. On the lips."  
"What?!" Three voices said at the same time.  
"Damn then it's you," Xiaojun pointed at Woojin to get his revenge.  
"No, no, no! I dared you, that excludes me," Woojin defended himself.  
Kunhang met Xiaojun's eyes and shrugged.  
Xiaojun finished his beer in three large gulps before turning to his left.  
"If you were a girl," he said and pointed at Yangyang.  
Yangyang could only swallow and nod and anticipate as he watched Xiaojun's face come closer. He'd never kissed a guy before. Was it different from kissing girls?  
He closed his eyes right before their lips met in a simple touch, trying to hide the way his heart was racing and his palms were sweating and his breathing was out of control and the blood was rushing to his groin.  
Xiaojun retreated slowly, leaving a ghost of a kiss behind that stuck to Yangyang's lips and Yangyang thought that maybe, maybe he didn't want to stop either and that's why he didn't jump away the way Woojin had. Their eyes met and they exchanged brief nods mostly to signal their friends that everything was okay. It wasn't.  
Kunhang was the first one to clap and wolf-whistle before the rest of them joined in, teasing them.  
Yangyang had to force himself to talk to Xiaojun after that because it would've been suspicious if he hadn't. And as soon as it was just the two of them and Kunhang the awkwardness became palpable.  
"You gotta relax," Kunhang said as he was brushing his teeth next to Yangyang in the bathroom. "Sure, the drunkenness is gone but that doesn't mean you can ignore each other like that forever. Especially not if you should debut together."  
Xiaojun entered the bathroom, stealing a glance at Yangyang before taking the toothpaste out of his hand and squeezing some out on his toothbrush.  
"You know, if you two were girls I'd kiss you both," Kunhang announced. "And I’d hug y'all and invite you on dates and fall in love with you and marry one of you and have a family."  
Yangyang had to spit out his toothpaste because he was laughing so hard. For some drunken reason it was the funniest shit he'd ever heard. "Why don't you just propose? I like myself a man with honorable plans," he said in a girly voice when he'd finished laughing.  
Kunhang dropped to one knee dramatically, bending his head and holding out his hand in an exaggeratedly elegant way. "Please, m'lady, be m'wifey."  
That was it. Yangyang was on the floor. He had planned out his answer, hoping to fix things between Xiaojun and him, but he didn't get out a single word as the laughter shook his whole body. He looked up at Xiaojun who was grabbing onto the counter with one hand, clutching his stomach with the other.  
"Aaaaah," Yangyang let out when he was done laughing, lying on the floor as all strength had left his body. "If I were a girl I'd say no because I'd be head over heels for Xiaojun."  
"Just because he's a TV star, pfff," Kunhang turned his back to Yangyang, waving dismissively.  
Xiaojun's laughter reverberated on the tiles.  
Yangyang stood up. "Nah, but I'm  
100% sure he's a better kisser, sweetheart."  
"See?" Xiaojun asked triumphantly and wrapped an arm around Yangyang’s shoulder. "He chose me!"  
"Well, I guess I can't do anything if you choose him back." Hendery shrugged, took his toiletry bag and left the bathroom.  
"I think we broke his heart," Yangyang joked and looked after him.  
But somehow the simple jokes and the touch of Xiaojun’s arm had managed to resolve the ark ward ness between them.  
"Goodnight," Yangyang murmured when they settled in the makeshift beds on the floor of the living room.  
"Goodnight," Hendery whispered back.  
"Yangyang, you know what?" That was Xiaojun's voice behind him.  
"What?"  
"If you were a girl you'd get a goodnight kiss."  
"Mhm, sure," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
He fell asleep with the memory of Xiaojun's lips on his and his fantasy painting the images of his mouth and his hands wandering over Xiaojun's body onto the back of his eyelids.

The teasing and the flirting became a thing right the next morning.  
"I can make you guys breakfast," Xiaojun said when Yangyang complained about having to get up.  
"If I were a girl you mean?" Yangyang joked.  
"If you were a girl I'd make you breakfast to bed." Xiaojun winked playfully and left the room.  
"If you were a girl I'd hug your waist," Yangyang whispered into Xiaojun's ear when he came into the kitchen ten minutes later.  
"And I would lay my head on your shoulder," Xiaojun replied and held out his hand with a beautiful violet grape.  
Yangyang opened his mouth expectantly.  
"You know, if you were a girl I'd feed you. But you're not." And the grape disappeared between Xiaojun's lips.  
Yangyang hit his shoulder. "I just lost all the trust I had in you!"  
"If I were you I would just kiss me and get it back," Xiaojun said, the words coming out muffled as he was still holding the whole grape on his tongue.  
Yangyang hesitated for a split second before laughing it off. He couldn't have meant it.  
Right?  
He was thinking of something to reply when Woojin stepped into the room, breaking the tense atmosphere and eliminating a number of possible versions of the future.

The little moments didn't stop, they occurred more and more often and at some point they started to leave out the "if you were a girl".  
"Happy birthday," Yangyang chanted as Xiaojun stepped into the kitchen that particular August morning.  
"It's so beautiful," Xiaojun praised the cake the boys had made him. It had a man holding a shower curtain and raising a knife painted onto it. "That's Hitchcock!"  
"I was hoping you’d get the reference! We decided to call it the Hitchcake," Yangyang said triumphantly.  
Xiaojun laughed and took out his phone to snap a picture.  
"We should wait for the others to join us before we stick in the candles."  
"Why are you awake anyways? It's 7am."  
"I woke up at 6 o'clock and couldn't go back to sleep, so I just got up and prepared everything. I thing think you'd be up so early." He walked over to the kitchen counter and sat on it.  
"I woke up and noticed you weren't there, that's why I'm up. Don't leave next time."  
His voice had gotten smaller during the last part, making it sound incredibly intimate. Yangyang couldn't help but look at Xiaojun with a strange expression.  
Xiaojun met his eyes with a calm expression. "I'd want a birthday kiss from you," he said when he finally opened his mouth.  
"You would?" Yangyang whispered and Xiaojun nodded, hesitantly taking a step towards Yangyang.  
The door opened and Kun appeared in the doorframe, his hair looking like birds had built a nest in it.  
"Morning," he grumbled and a surprised "Happy birthday" when he spotted Xiaojun and Yangyang contented himself with yet another fantasy.

They were sitting on the couch in the living room, Kunhang, Ten, Xiaojun and Yangyang. Spider-Man was swinging through Manhattan on the screen and Xiaojun shifted to lay against Yangyang's chest.   
"How much do you understand?" he asked Yangyang quietly.  
"Everything," Yangyang whispered.  
Xiaojun chuckled. "You really need to teach me English."  
"Whenever you want." Yangyang's arm had gotten numb from supporting his head, so he sat up a little straighter and dropped his hand to his thigh, right next to Xiaojun's hips.  
It took Xiaojun a couple of minutes to gather the courage but then he lifted his hand and let his fingertips draw simple patterns on the skin of Yangyang's forearm.  
Yangyang tried to calm his breathing, hyper-aware Xiaojun's weight on his chest, his eyes unfocused, the sound of the TV becoming white noise.  
The patterns spread out, reaching the back of his hand, his knuckles and disappearing between his fingers. Yangyang turned his hand ever so slowly so his palm faced upwards and intertwined his fingers with Xiaojun's.  
They held hands for the rest of the movie, their thumbs rubbing circles occasionally, their grip tightening briefly every now and again in reassurance, their hearts going wild.  
They weren't friends anymore at this point.

Yangyang and Kunhang were sitting in the living room playing League of Legends when Xiaojun came back from the studio.  
He stepped behind the sofa and hugged Yangyang, resting his chin on his shoulder and watching the screen. Yangyang tensed up.  
He wasn't used to Xiaojun's affection anymore.  
They had become guarded after that time when they had held hands, shy and less frequent, somehow managing to avoid each other in this aspect even though they were rooming together.  
He rubbed his head on Xiaojun's arm when he realized that Xiaojun wasn't going to let go of him.  
"How did it go?" He asked quietly a minute later when he closed his laptop.  
"It went well," Xiaojun said. "I still have to go back tomorrow but that's only for doubling some parts."  
"That's nice." They fell into a comfortable silence for a few seconds until Xiaojun straightened his back again and took his bag to their room.  
Yangyang leaned back for a little while, processing what had just happened. It wouldn't have taken much to turn his head and press his lips anywhere, to his cheek, the skin against Xiaojun's neck, his lips again.  
He noticed that Kunhang was watching him with a curious expression, so he shook his head and stood up.  
Their room was empty when he entered it. Xiaojun was probably taking a shower.  
He placed his laptop on his bed and went into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He got stuck there, chatting with Ten for a few minutes until he heard the bathroom door fall shut.  
He excused himself, his nerves on fire as he placed his fingers on the door handle of his room. It had never been a bigger deal for him to walk in on someone unannounced.  
Xiaojun was standing with his back to the door.  
Yangyang had seen him like this a million times, wet and disheveled hair, gray sweatpants, black T-shirt and a towel hanging around his neck as he leaned on the windowsill, snapping pictures through the open window of the court in between the houses that was bathed in the red light of the sunset. He just looked particularly dazzling today when he turned his head until his sharp side profile was standing out against the background.  
Everything Yangyang had wanted to say for such a long time was forgotten as he took a few steps forward and sat on the windowsill, his thigh pressing into Xiaojun's elbow.  
Xiaojun looked up at him and Yangyang forced himself to keep their gazes connected as he dropped his lips open, subtly wetting them with his tongue.  
Xiaojun understood, there was no way he wouldn't. He placed a hand on Yangyang's knee, applying light pressure until Yangyang let it drop to the side, inviting him in. Xiaojun took a step forward, running his hand up his thigh until it reached his waist.  
Yangyang lifted his hands to Xiaojun's neck, letting his fingers glide along his skin as he watched Xiaojun lean in.  
"Did you lock the door?" Xiaojun whispered.  
Yangyang nodded.  
"Okay."  
This kiss was even more tender than the last one, the first one actually, reminiscent and so new at the same time. There was no one watching, no one cheering. They weren't doing it for anyone except for themselves.  
Yangyang exhaled shakily, opening his eyes to meet Xiaojun's gaze.  
A smile formed on Xiaojun's lips, turning into an embarrassed grin.  
Yangyang brushed his nose against Xiaojun's who went in again, surprised as he was pulled forward by the arms around his neck and the tongue begging for entrance.  
Yangyang's heart was racing as he got what had bargained for, their bodies pressed together, their tongues exploring each other's mouth, their hands still too shy to seek for skin until Yangyang felt Xiaojun's fingers on his lower back, pulling on the fabric that was stuck in his pants and creeping underneath it.  
His touch became more desperate now that he knew that Xiaojun wanted this. His fists wound the towel that was still slung around his neck, pulling him impossible closer.  
"You're so fucking hot," Yangyang whispered in between their kisses, his voice mixing with the wet sounds of their lips and the city's heartbeat coming from outside the window.  
"Yangyang...bed," Xiaojun whispered back and Yangyang couldn't contain the gasp that formed in his throat at how needy Xiaojun sounded.  
He pushed himself away from the window and landed on his feet. He closed it behind himself and pulled on the curtains so they blocked the view.  
Xiaojun was watching him intently when he turned around, his hand reaching out to him and Yangyang took it, letting himself be pulled to the bunk bed they shared.  
Xiaojun pushed him gently to sit down, reaching for the dress shirt Yangyang was wearing and unfastening the buttons.  
"If you want me to stop just say so," Xiaojun murmured and pushed the fabric over Yangyang's shoulders so he could take it off.  
Yangyang lay back with his head on his pillow, pulling Xiaojun on top of him.  
Their hands were surprisingly tender, as if they weren't daring enough to touch, as if it still felt too dirty. It made their hearts race nevertheless.  
Xiaojun rested his head on Yangyang’s chest after a few minutes, listening to his heartbeat and enjoying the warmth on his cheek and the fingers running through his hair.  
Yangyang couldn’t believe his luck.  
“I had a crush on you when you were on X-Fire, you know,” he said because he couldn’t keep it in.  
“That was years ago!” Xiaojun hid his face behind his hands. “Why?!”  
“Everything,” Yangyang chuckled and ruffled his hair. “You had the voice of an angel, your wonderful piano skills, a talent for songwriting and those ethereal looks that literally no one can resist! But most of all it was the way you made yourself vulnerable. It made me want to know more about you. The things that made you write these beautiful lyrics.”  
“Hm,” Xiaojun set his chin on Yangyang’s chest and looked up at him. “I’ve written about you before, you know.”  
“Really?!” Yangyang lifted his head.  
“Mhm.” Xiaojun pressed a kiss to his lips. “It started out as a poem but I made it into a song.”  
“It’s nothing embarrassing, right?” Yangyang raised a questioning eyebrow.  
“No, I promise! I even sang it to you once. When I’d just finished it and was too excited about it to not tell you.” Xiaojun’s smile vanished. “And then I chickened out and said it was about a former crush.”  
Yangyang thought back to the many songs Xiaojun had written and then presented to him. A lot of them were about love but there was one that he remembered very clearly. One about wickedness and a good sense of humor as well as fierceness and ambition, perfect proportions and delectable lips that stood out to him.  
“Was it the one you showed me in our room?” He asked. “It was getting late and you were sitting on the edge of my bed and I was lying here and you looked at me for too long after you’d put down the guitar...”  
Xiaojun nodded quietly.  
“I wanted to kiss you so badly that night,” Yangyang whispered and started caressing his cheek. “I couldn’t fall alseep. I thought about getting up and climbing up the ladder and just kissing you awake.”  
Xiaojun’s breathing had accelerated. “I went to the bathroom around 3am,” he said, his voice giving away his innermost thoughts. “I thought the same thing when I came back. You were asleep and I just stood there until I was creeping myself out with my behavior.”  
“I would’ve woken up and kissed you back,” Yangyang whispered. “There is no way I would’ve continued sleeping.”  
They went to bed an hour later, whispering words as sweet as candy into each other’s ears and fulfilling their dreams until the only dream that was left was to be each other’s future.


End file.
